


thank you kinky purple snail

by dottenator



Series: Discord Rambles [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Other Characters - Freeform, Sharing a Body, for venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottenator/pseuds/dottenator
Summary: 7.16.19 - venom au
Relationships: Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright
Series: Discord Rambles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661275
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	thank you kinky purple snail

**Author's Note:**

> purple snail who helped me brainstorm all of this, wherever you are you know who you are and i love you

Babby Miles finds a symbiote and accepts being its host and then they become Best Friends and Phoenix falls head over heels for his host

Phoenix is a young symbiote when Miles finds him, childhood friends let's go

Larry is also compatible and is the no-homo backup plan he and Phoenix are Bros in case of emergency

Phoenix was knocked out somehow during the elevator incident, so he didn't see what happened, but he's 100% confident Miles didn't kill his dad!!!

Miles keeps Phoenix a secret as MVK raises him, and he might be heavily emotionally abused but he's always got Phoenix with him, keeping him safe and strong

Fran catches Miles talking to Phoenix and gets let in on the secret which she promises to keep if Miles will take her with sometimes when Phoenix grows wings for him and _flies_

MVK: you are worthless  
Phoenix: ok but CAN I eat him  
Miles: we've discussed this he'd be all gross and stringy. Also eating people is wrong  
Phoenix: I _guess_. [unamused]

Several years of silent sass and friendship later, Miles forces Phoenix onto Larry before going to meet with Yanni Yogi, because he doesn't plan to survive but doesn't want Phoenix to suffer

During the trial after Larry objects and saves Miles, Phoenix just kinda leaps from Larry to Miles so he can go YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO LEAVE ME BEHIND AGAIN YOU DICK

He found enough evidence running around with Larry to prove MVK guilty, and when MVK snaps in court the douche tries to attack Miles

So Phoenix like. Bites his hand off or something.

He is a symbiote they're uh Violent

He doesn't eat it because Miles is GROSSED OUT by that, just spits it out, but MVK is uhhhhhhhh Never Gonna Bother Miles Again, and whether or not Phoenix 'got to' eat human flesh that was the end goal

Not sure how Miles avoids being charged with assault for that. Probably by Phoenix manifesting wings and saying "you all saw that was justified self defense right" and the entire courtroom goes YES SURE WHATEVER YOU SAY

Miles does not approve and forbids Phoenix from doing anything like that again unless he is in immediate danger, which Phoenix happily agrees to because hey unless Miles is in danger he doesn't care tbh???

(Mia lives and is the defense attorney for all the important cases in this au)

After the truth behind SL-9 comes out and Miles decides to leave for a year to Find Himself, one of the things he comes to terms with is that he's deeply in love with Phoenix

So he sits down on the bed one night and asks to talk to Phoenix and confesses that he loves him, as more than a friend. Phoenix is astonished because he just. He's always loved Miles, completely and totally, and he knows Miles loves him too, but since symbiotes don't have human libidos Phoenix was 1000% content to just. Exist with Miles

Asexual symbiote Phoenix finds out that Miles loves him and would like to try sex because Miles DOES have a libido and uhhhhh ok, time to take advantage of the fact that Phoenix knows every inch of Miles' body. Phoenix is gonna make Miles feel GOOD

Telepathic alien possessing him takes him apart from the inside out on a regular basis now. Miles has a sex life that's just. Whenever he's alone and horny the tentacle monster living in his skin comes out and fucks his brains out, consensually

Phoenix: ok you want to try uh. Sex?  
Miles: uh sure?  
Phoenix: cool cool cool. Lemme just... _pushes a tentacle directly onto the prostate_  
Miles: A LITTLE WARNING PLEASE  
Phoenix: oh cool that does do what I thought it did


End file.
